


Partings and Reunions

by wingardium_letmefuckyou



Series: What I cannot say out loud [2]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fluff, Gender Neutral Apprentice, Other, Valerius still has trouble dealing with feelings, he's trying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 22:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20235169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingardium_letmefuckyou/pseuds/wingardium_letmefuckyou
Summary: The apprentice leaves on a trip and they both learn something about their relationship(spoiler: they miss each other a lot!!!!)





	Partings and Reunions

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 2 in the What I Cannot Say Out Loud series. It's possible to read it without part 1 but you would miss part of the dynamics.  
Enjoy!

The salty sea breeze blows through your hair while you say your goodbyes.The grand ship that will take you, Nadia en Portia to Prakra is waiting for you, ready to sail. The two women are soon to be married and Nadia wants to show Portia her homeland whilst at the same time strengthen the diplomatic bonds between both states. As court magician it is only logical for you to accompany them on this trip. The opportunity to meet the Prakran court and its many famed sorcerers is a dream come true and you’re grateful to Nadia for that. And yet, there’s a part of you that longs to stay behind, a part that is inadvertently drawn to the black haired courtier that will oversee daily politics during Nadia’s absence. 

You and Valerius already said your goodbyes at his estate, not wanting to draw attention to your relationship in the open. The Consul was nothing but discreet and you sometimes wondered if anyone knew of the nature of your feelings for each other. He always assured you that he wasn’t ashamed but that it was easier for him that way, that it was best for the both of you. You suspected it made coming to terms with his feelings for you more simple, more comfortable.  
He’s there with the other courtiers and a small delegation of people that have come to see the countess off. But Valerius only has eyes for you, you look marvelous in your traveling clothes, a look of nervous excitement on your face. He frowns a little when the white haired magician steps forward to envelop you in a hug, wishing you a good journey. You smile back at Asra and say something that Valerius can’t hear from where he is standing. It shouldn’t annoy him so much, he knows you and the magician are just friends and romantic feelings are no longer involved.  
It’s just, he wishes to hold you close one more time before you leave. He wants to be the last to touch you before you set foot on that ship. You had spend the whole night in his arms and it still didn’t feel enough.

It’s when you start to move towards the ship that Valerius finally gives in and before he can start to overthink the consequences of his decision, his feet are already moving towards you of their own accord. You can’t hide the surprise on your face when the consul grabs your wrist, turning you around to face him. Everyone is watching but their presence is drowned away by those gold eyes boring into yours, by his soft fingers tucking a loose strand of hair behind your ear. You smile softly at him, lovingly and you could swear his cheeks look a little redder. It looks good on him, endearing. This is the most open he has ever been with his affections in public and you’re reveling in it, taking whatever you can get.  
Valerius leans forward, placing a coy but tender kiss on your cheek. “Be safe,” he whispers before he pulls away completely. He doesn’t give you a chance to respond, instead he turns around quickly and moves to stand with the courtiers again, pointedly ignoring all the eyes directed at him. 

The first part of your journey passes in a haze. You notice Portia playfully wiggling her eyebrows at you and Nadia has that typical knowing smile but it’s easy to ignore them since your mind is still on the docks, with Valerius. A pleasant tingly feeling lingers on your cheek for a long time and you can’t seem to wipe away the lovestruck grin from your face. Some kisses truly are sweeter than others. 

*  
Two weeks have passed since you left Vesuvia and you’re attending another Prakran party thrown in honour of the soon to be wife of the youngest princess. You have to admit that these Prakrans do know how to throw a good party, they truly mastered the art of getting the balance right. Nothing too simple, nothing too extravagant.  
You’re dressed in a gorgeous outfit designed by Nadia’s father, it was made just for you and it makes you feel like you actually belong at the royal court. After all this time, you’re still not fully used to being court magician and the life that comes with that position. You’ve been talking to several of the princesses, diplomats and politicians over the evening and they all treated you as an equal, listening with genuine interest to what you had to say. But now you have finally found some quiet on the balcony, overlooking the night sky and the illuminated city. It feels peaceful and it’s just what you needed right now.  
Grateful that you had the good sense to take a glass of wine in passing, you take a sip. Prakran wine really is exquisite. Valerius would be able to elaborate on all the details. He would tell you all about the production process and the right food to pair it with. The Consul could go on and on about the composition of the flavours, the complexity of the aroma’s,... You weren’t used to drinking wine, choosing for a simple cider most of the times but Valerius had been surprisingly patient in teaching you how to properly savour and appreciate it. You were always happy to share into a part of his life he was so passionate about. Maybe you should bring him a bottle or two for his cellar. 

“I can arrange a few bottles for the Consul, I think he would appreciate that,” Nadia says with a twinkle in her eyes, stirring you from your thoughts. The Countess joins you on the balcony, clutching a glass of wine of her own.  
“He would like that,” you smile and you can’t and don’t want to hide the fondness on your face when you talk about him.  
“You miss him,” it’s more of a statement than a question, albeit a gentle one.  
“Yes.”  
It’s ridiculous really, when you think about it. Little more than a year ago Valerius had rudely dropped a whole glass of wine in your lap and now you we’re longing for his company. You want him by your side to discuss his favourite beverage, want him to be next to you in bed when you wake up for another exciting day of learning politics, want him around to just share all you were experiencing with him.  
There’s no use to hiding it anymore, Nadia was there too on the docks two weeks ago. She and Portia had graciously not mentioned it until now. It doesn't bother you to talk about it though, you love him and you’re proud of it. Besides, Nadia is first and foremost your friend and you could use a friend right now.  
Her answering smile is nothing but kind and understanding.  
“I’ve known for a while,” she confides, “It was hard not to, with the way the two of you look at each other. And the fact that you never sleep in your own room anymore kinda gave it away as well.” So far for secrecy. You amuse yourself for a moment by imagining Valerius all red and stuttering in front of the Countess, trying to explain why you spend the nights in his chambers.  
“The Consul favours discretion,” you reply, offering an explanation for not telling her sooner.  
“He’s always been a private man,” Nadia agrees and you know that there are no hard feelings,“but I must admit he seems happier lately, more at ease. He was never the most open person but it’s obviously clear that his feelings for you are genuine and that they run deep. Never doubt that.”  
The countess has this particular talent where she knows how to say just what you need to hear without you even realizing you needed it.  
“Thank you, Nadia,” you smile. 

By the time the party's over, there has been a mysterious delivery of six supreme quality bottles of Prakran wine to your room. 

*  
Four weeks have passed when the ship finally arrives in the Vesuvian harbor. Four weeks away from home, away from your friends, away from Valerius. You have to hold yourself back not to jump of the ship before the gangplank is laid out, brimming with impatience to see your Consul again. Nadia has to suppress a smile when you all but run down the docks. You had been nervous and jittery since your departure in Prakra and frankly, she was glad that the ship had finally arrived.  
It takes you a moment to realize Valerius isn’t there to welcome you home. You spot Asra, the familiar auburn curls of Julian, even little Volta but the Consul is nowhere to be seen. You really want to ignore the aching feeling in your chest, blinking rapidly against the tears that are threatening to give away your disappointment. You try to convince yourself to be reasonable, he’s probably busy. He most certainly could not have forgotten about you, right? 

“Magician?”  
A lackey in neat uniform is approaching you and for a moment you are confused, until you recognize the black and gold ram embroidered on his chest. He bows before you and then takes your bags from your hands.  
“The carriage is waiting for you. I shall drive you to the estate,” he announces.  
You can’t help but roll your eyes, of course Valerius would send the carriage and a servant to pick you up. You wave goodbye at Nadia and Portia, smiling apologetically and pointing at the carriage waiting for you. You feel silly, for even considering that he would have ignored your return. 

It’s halfway through the ride that inspiration hits you. You stick your head out of the window, calling to the servant manning the horses.  
“Say, do you think you could do a small detour and drop me off at the back of the estate, please?”  
“That would be possible, if you wished. But… that way the Consul won’t see you arrive,” the servant sounds confused and unsure, apparently Valerius had given quite specific instructions.  
“Exactly,” you grin wickedly. 

The servant is easier to persuade than you thought and that’s how you find yourself at the other side of the estate, entering through the back doors of the kitchen. You are met with a warm welcome from the kitchen maid and the chef. They both smile conspiratorially when you ask them not to alert their master yet of your presence.  
You try to be as silent as a mouse when you make your way up through the estate, towards the library. It’s the most logical place for him to be, apart from it being his favourite room in the house it also has large windows that overlook the entire entrance lawn. The door is ajar when you arrive and your suspicions are confirmed when you peek inside.  
Valerius is pacing up and down in front of the grand window, only stopping every few seconds to peer outside. He appears to have neglected his wineglass in favour of removing non-existent motes of dust from his robes and constantly adjusting the position of his braid. 

“You look fine, you know,” you say whilst you enter the room.  
Valerius startles at the sound of your voice, he will never ever admit that he can actually squeak that loud, and whirls around. He looks at you, then outside, only to bring his gaze back to you again. For a moment it looks like he is going to say something but then it’s his turn to surprise you.  
It’s with quick and confident strides that he closes the distance between you, cupping your face in his hands and crashing his lips against yours. Valerius’ mouth is hot and impatient against yours, barely stopping to let you gasp for breath. Almost desperately, he pulls you against his chest, closing any distance left between your bodies while your hand winds its way into his hair. He groans when you tug at the strands, not caring that you are disheveling his pristine braid.  
“Val…,” you sigh his name against his lips and it only spurs him on to kiss you more, his fingers softly gliding from your shoulder to you neck, caressing it tenderly. Feeling, exploring, finally touching what he has been craving for four weeks long. You. 

Your body is soaring, your mind dizzy but also at ease. Everything in the world feels right, clicks back into place, this is where you belong. Time and place have no meaning when you’re in Valerius’ embrace. Yet at the same time your heart is beating so hard, you fear it might leave bruises on your chest.  
Only the need to catch your breath makes you pull away, nuzzling into his neck, trying to calm your giddiness at being together again. You are met with the loveliest sight when you look up. Valerius looks content, his cheeks adorned with a lovely red hue, his lips wet and swollen but softly smiling.  
“I missed you,” you whisper.  
“I wasn’t too fond of your absence either.”  
You can’t help but snort at his response, earning a questioning raise of his eyebrow.  
“My dear Consul, you are turning into a real romantic.”  
All you get from him is an eye roll and then he grabs your hand, pulling you along, away from the library.  
“I had the servants prepare the bath for us.”.  
“Well, I might have a wine that goes perfectly with that.”


End file.
